


Sometimes Deception is OK.

by Like_an_Alpaca_sir



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Includes Art, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Ouma not Oma, Ultimate Magician Kokichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Like_an_Alpaca_sir/pseuds/Like_an_Alpaca_sir
Summary: Ouma Kokichi. An incredibly talented kid with a gift for deception and sleight of hand. After going through many different foster homes and families, he eventually finds his passion that'll stop him from being bored of his life.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & DICE
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Sometimes Deception is OK.

**Author's Note:**

> An Introduction to how Kokichi became the Ultimate Magician. This is for my V3 Talent Swap AU. Kokichi may be a bit OOC since I'm still working on how to write him + he has a different backstory.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi finds the Magic that'll change his life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! There'll be 2 parts to this fanfic! This chapter is when he first finds magic, the next chapter is when he takes actions! BTW, it's 2AM when I'm writing this so uh RIP

Life was beginning to become a large blur. Events that happened years ago blended with ones that happened only yesterday. The friends and families he had previously all mean nothing to him now. Everything was the same. Life was incredibly boring. The only things that brightened his days were the constant pranks he pulled on the foster families that also ended with him being taken to another family weeks later. He couldn’t help that the only things that entertained him were the reactions of others, even then, it became boring when everyone started having the same reaction to his tricks, and the fact that the delight of the prank succeeding faded quickly afterwards. That was until his final foster home decided to take him to a Magic Show – the show that changed his life. 

“Kokichi! Come on, wake up now sleepy-head!” the bedroom light flicked on, blinding Kokichi’s tired eyes. “Good morning. Breakfast is ready, come out when you’re ready.” Kokichi’s foster mother closed the door behind her as she left to the kitchen to set up the table. Reluctantly, Kokichi sat up in his bed, rubbing his poor eyes as he adjusted to the light. 

The room he slept in was rather small, which wasn’t uncommon for Kokichi, being the foster child and all. However, his foster family did seem to care for him. His room was well furnished, from the many posters that were hung up around the room, to the colourful beanbags that sat in the corner of the room to the shelves filled with many books and games that allowed Kokichi to not be 100% bored. The best part, however, was the fact that he had a comfortable bed to sleep on instead of a futon. Now _that_ was incredible. 

Smells of Miso and rice wafted into Kokichi’s room, motivating him to hop out of bed and into the cold autumn air. He slipped his slippers on as he made his way into the dining room. When he came out, his foster family were waiting for him at the table, all chatting quietly. Kokichi sat down in his usual seat and a chorus of “Good Mornings” were spoken. 

“Morning Kokichi. You’re finally awake, did you sleep well?” Piped up his foster father. 

“Nope.” Kokichi made sure to pop the ‘p’ sound, his reaching up the rest behind his head. “Stayed up too late robbing the local nursing home. Old people always have the best stuff you know?” Yet another reason why foster families often gave up on Kokichi quickly – his constant lying. 

“You have got to stop it with the lying Kokichi. It’s going to become a terrible habit once you grow older” scowled his father. 

“Well, well... Lying isn’t going to hurt anybody. Everyone tells lies, most of the time it’s to keep someone happy. Like how you tell me that we’re all going to be a happy family, even though deep down you know you want to get rid of me.” Everyone sat in awkward silence, which Kokichi took as a win. “Let's enjoy this meal then, hm?” they all said their thanks for the food and began to eat, the tension from before still lingering. Once everyone finished, they all thanked for the food once more and began to pack up the table. 

“Remember today is special, we’re going to be going out for the day as a family!” Kokichi’s foster mother spoke excitedly, her smile didn’t seem forced. It wasn’t a surprise, every week she did this, trying to make every weekend with Kokichi as jammed packed and exciting as possible. “We’re going to see the local magic show, I’ve heard that it’s amazing.” Now that piqued Kokichi’s interest. None of his former families had taken him to see one, but he loved the idea of magic. 

“Ooooo! Sounds totally awesome mom~! I _can’t_ wait~” Kokichi skipped off to his room, waving dramatically as he went to get ready. He may be a brat but he wasn’t going to give up on seeing a free show. 

Of course, the first thing he grabbed was his obnoxiously bright yellow hoodie with pink sleeves and details because it allowed him to stand out even more. Afterwards, he tossed on some ripped black jeans and checkered high tops that were covered in old mud. 

When he left his room, it was very clear that he was the odd one out. His foster family were dressed very nicely. His father wore a nice button-up and pants, and his mother wore a slim black dress with a matching cardigan. Even his foster sister was dressed well, her grey sweater paired with black stockings and plaid skirt. He stood out like a sore thumb, and he loved it.

The family headed off to the nearby theatre where the magic show was being held. There was a small queue waiting to go inside, the bustling atmosphere was incredibly refreshing. Everyone was chattering away, excited squeals and conversations filled the air. Kokichi felt the need to join in on the conversations of random strangers, always adding his unnecessary two cents.

“Ew gross, he is totally out of your league. Maybe I’ll take him instead~” “Oh! I’ve heard of him, I met him and went backstage, he even declared his undying love for me!” “Please hon, you wouldn’t be able to do that if you had three guns pointed to your head.” The number of unnecessary comments he made, made everyone a lot more hesitant to speak loudly, to the disappointment of Kokichi. 

After what seemed like forever, the doors swung open, allowing everyone in the queue to make their way inside and take a seat. The bustling atmosphere from before had picked up again which fueled Kokichi again. His foster father had to restrain him from jumping up a row to join the children above him who seemed to be giggling away. He was annoyed so he curled up in his seat into an angry ball. However, this didn’t last long as the stage curtains began to open and the magical set up for the show was presented to the audience.

A tall man with a glittery beard crawled out of a small box that would’ve been way too small for him to fit into. The children erupted into laughter as he adjusted himself. He began to introduce himself as ‘the Archmage’, a mage so amazingly talented and gifted that he was allowed to show off his tricks to the humans who wished to see it. As he talked more about himself, he started flipping and playing around with cards, which made patterns in the air as they fluttered down. He would also occasionally make something appear out of thin air. 

“Magic that you know is done by those who wish to recreate the magic, however, everything I do here if 100% real and will leave you absolutely stunned.” He smirked at his comment as he stood up on his podium with great confidence. “Now I sure hope that you are ready, for magic is only real if you believe.” The Archmage bowed and begun his tricks, each of them becoming more daring than the last, becoming more amazing and surprising which left even the adults in awe.

Kokichi looked around at everyone’s reactions, they were all stunned to see such tricks. No one was doubting the Archmage and his words, they all seemed to feel like they were in a world where everything he did was truly magic. His charismatic personality paired with his over the top tricks reeled them in more and more. Everything he did was smooth and well planned, his dialogue suited the persona and made his tricks more believable, everything he did was perfect.

Everything seemed to go black around him, all he could see was the magician in the spotlight. His eyes widened and his mouth was slightly ajar as the shock overtook him. All his attention was drawn to the charismatic fellow as he performed his final tricks. Nothing had brought so much light to Kokichi, everything in his life seemed to click into place as he thought more and more about magic and the possibilities. How he could become a magician himself, where he could use his skills of deception and sleight of hand, where all the attention could be on him, where being himself would make those around him happy.

As the magician completed his final act, everyone stood up to applaud him, all except Kokichi, who sat there in awe. He realised that magic had to be his life, he had to pursue it. Everything that had gotten him to that point all made sense to lead him down the magic path. A career that allowed Kokichi to be himself. A path where deception was ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you want to check out the rest of my Talent Swap AU head to @alpaca.sir on Instagram~!


End file.
